Mysterious Cave / Morals Cave
The Morals Cave, also known as Mysterious Cave, is a location in the Orobas Fjords situated on a cliff west of Champion Harbour (see map below). As soon as you step inside, the door locks behind you, and soon after Bellegar appears to play with you once again. As he explains, the cave is meant to be a test of morality, and for anyone who can maintain their morals (whether good or evil) all the way through, there's a reward in wait. The cave is structured in branching paths, so that the first room opens up into two rooms, which have three rooms behind them, and four rooms behind that. Each room has two doors leading out, and your choice determines which door opens next. Walkthrough Room 1 The first room is always the same. You find a thief who is in the middle of robbing a princess. Either you can intimidate the thief to make him run away, or help him rob the princess. Intimidating the thief gets no reward, but robbing the princess gets you a small bag of gold. Room 2 If you took the good choice in Room 1, you will come to a farmer who is saying farewell to his wife. He is being sent to war, but has no time to train for battle and will likely be killed. You can either ignore him, or sacrifice a small part of your power to give it to him instead. Ignoring the farmer does nothing, while giving him a portion of your power will make you lose one point in a random stat. If you took the evil choice in Room 1, you will come to a room where two kidnappers are talking about the duchess that they have caged up nearby, leaving the key on a table before they leave. When you pick up the key, you can either use it to unlock a chest, or to set the woman free. Freeing the duchess gives no reward, while the chest gives random loot. Room 3 If you took both good choices in Room 1 and Room 2, you find yourself in a dying man's bedroom. He tells you that he wishes to see his son before he dies, but his son is still two days away and he cannot last that long. Either you can ignore him, or sacrifice some of your power to prolong his life. Ignoring the dying man does nothing, while sacrificing some of your power makes you lose a point of Vitality and a point of Spirit. If you took one good and one evil choice in Room 1 and Room 2, you find a man being tortured as someone tries to get him to reveal the combination to a chest. You can either free the tortured man or give the torturer advice on how to get the information out of him. Freeing the man offers no reward, while torturing him unlocks a chest with legendary-level loot. (There is also a lockpickable chest in this room.) If you took both evil choices in Room 1 and Room 2, you find a group of people about to be burned at the stake. They offer you a variety of rewards for freeing them. You can either pull the lever to let them go (labelled "Life"), or pull the lever that sets them ablaze (labelled "Death"). Killing them gives you no reward, while freeing them gives you gold, some gems, and two unique items: Garnier's Sword (one-handed) and Joan's Ring. Room 4 If you took all three good choices, you get a choice of one out of three paladin weapons: Warhammer of the Paladin (one-handed), Sword of the Paladin (two-handed), or Bow of the Paladin. Each weapon has a charm slot and two enchantment slots free. This room also contains a chest that has random legendary / elder loot along with a Plate Dragon Cuirass. If you took two good and one evil choice, or one good and two evil choices, you enter a room with an empty chest. The only difference between the two is that Bellegar's dialogue changes slightly. If you took all three evil choices, you get a choice of one out of three Damned One weapons: Warhammer of the Damned One (one-handed), Sword of the Damned One (two-handed) or Bow of the Damned One. Each weapon has two free enchantment slots. This room also contains a chest that has random legendary / elder loot along with a Crystal Dragon Cuirass. Making all good or all evil decisions also rewards the "Saint or Satan" achievement. Enemies The enemies encountered in the cave varies with the path chosen (which is determined by your choices). They include: *Demons *Dragon Elves *Goblins *Imps *Skeletons *Undead *Walking Armors Maps Location of the cave: Map of the cave: Category:Locations Category:Locations Orobas Fjords